Juvia Lockser
Juvia Lockser is a character from anime/manga series, Fairy Tail. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Amy Rose vs. Juvia Lockser (Completed) * Azula vs. Juvia (Completed) * Juvia Lockser vs Cinder Fall (Completed) * Juvia vs Crocodile (Completed) * Juvia Lockser vs Gangi-Kozo * Gaara vs. Juvia (Completed) * Katara VS Juvia Lockser (Completed) * Juvia Lockser vs Konan * Juvia Lockser vs. Korra * Juvia Lockser vs. Lapis Lazuli (Completed) * Portgas D. Ace vs. Juvia Lockser * Sea King vs. Juvia Lockser (Abandoned) * Juvia Lockser vs Tharja Battles Royale * Water Girl Battle Royale (Abandoned) With Fairy Tail Guild * Fairy Tail vs Fate/Stay Night Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 5 * Losses: 2 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Blastoise (Pokemon) * Byakuya Kuchiki * Esdeath * Monkey D. Luffy * Nu-13 (BlazBlue) * Rain (Mortal Kombat) * Raven (DC) * Sailor Mercury (Sailor Moon) * Sakura Haruno (Naruto) * Smoker * Tatsumi * Tier Halibel * Weiss Schnee (RWBY) History Juvia Lockser is one of the main supporting characters of Fairy Tail. Formerly a member of the Phantom Lord Guild, she joined Fairy Tail after Phantom Lord was disbanded. After the battle of Tartarus, Fairy Tail disbanded and Juvia traveled with her beloved Gray Fullbuster to Amefurashi Village and resided there until Gray's disappearance due to him joining Avatar as a spy. Heartbroken, she decided to stay at the village to wait for Gray, until Natsu's group arrived to find a sick Juvia. Cured by Wendy, she joined the battle against Avatar and reunited with Gray. After the event of Avatar, Juvia and other Fairy Tail members restored the guild. By the end of the Fairy Tail series, following the end of the war with the Alvarez Empire, Juvia is finally officially together with Gray. Death Battle Info Backgroud *Age: 17 (X784) | 18 (X792) | 19 (X793) *Birtday: X767 *Name: Juvia Lockser; Juvia of the Great Sea; Juvia of the Deep; Rain woman *Mage of Fairy Tail *S-class Mage of Phantom Lord (Close) *In love to Gray *Guild Mark Location: Left Thigh Magic 'Water Magic' *'Water Manipulation': Help Juvia to manipulate, create and even turn herself into water at will. *'Breathe Underwater' **'Water Bubble': The user creates bubbles of water with oxygen trapped inside that enable those who put their heads in the bubbles to breathe underwater. *'Water Body': Juvia can turn her own physical body into a mass of water and rendering any physical attack useless *'Water Slicer': By swiping their arm, the user sends scythe-like blades of water at their intended target, which are powerful enough to cleanly slice through solid rock. *'Water Cyclone' *'Water Nebula' *'Sierra': Juvia turn her body into a mass of water and toward to her target then attack them. *'Water Cane': Juvia transforms her hand to strike her opponent *'Water Dome' *'Water Jigsaw': Juvia transforms part of her body into a swirling mass of water slicers that can slice her opponents like a saw. *'Water Lock': Juvia creates a large sphere of water that can be used to both attack, and trap, her target. *'Water Claw': Juvia slashes her water-covered hands, creating a torrent of water that engulfs her target. *'Conjuring Rain:' Ever since her younger years, Juvia has had the ability to conjure rain, although she has no control over it, the rain appearing to merely be dictated by her emotional state. *'Wings of Love:' The user lifts their left arm high and swings it downwards, subsequently swinging their extended right arm backwards and stretching it upwards, creating a ferocious whirlpool laced with neon pink hearts. Gallery Juvia_Anime_S5.png|Juvia Juvia124.jpg Juvia's_victory_pose.png|Juvia's win Juvia_Lockser_GMG.png|Grand Magic Game Juvia's_loneliness.jpg|Juvia's lonely Juvia fairy tail 423 by sleipneir-d8m2miq.jpg|Juvia in the rain Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Aquatic Combatants Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Fairy Tail Characters Category:Fantasy Combatants Category:Female Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Human Category:Japan Combatants Category:Kodansha Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Protagonist Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Shapeshifters Category:Teenagers Category:Water Manipulator Category:Wizard Category:Yanderes